Forever and Always
by noxymoron
Summary: Fred takes Hermione's fate by taking the curse instead. How does Hermione cope with his loss? A secret is yet to be revealed for the Weasleys. The plot thickens. My first fanfic. I CANT BRING MYSELF TO DELETE THIS.


Summary: Fred takes Hermiones' fate by taking the curse instead. How does Hermione cope with his loss? A secret is yet to be revealed for the Weasleys. A sad story with a romance. (My first fanfic, plz R&R) :D

* * *

_A/N: My First fanfic I did this out of boredom. I never expected writing a sad one. But oh well...wuts done has been done. :D Pls. rate and review! The story thickens by the End._

* * *

Disclaimer: All characters go to J.K. Rowling. :D

* * *

**Forever & Always**

It was fast, too fast. The first thing i remembered was a flash of green light heading towards me. The next thing was a very familiar red headed boy blocking the way. When he fell it was like time had stopped. _'It can't...no it can't..this isn't happening..no..'_ I thought to my self while turning him so I could check if my theory was right. It was. I was holding back my tears, hoping him to open his eyes and give his famous smile. But none. _Him. My husband to be. My one and only. Fred._

Pain went in me. I was trying to hold back the tears, I never really showed anyone my pain, except for him. But now he's gone. I wanted to stay beside him, crying for him. But no, there's still a battle going on.

The feeling of pain changed to anger and revenge. I didn't want anyone else to lose their love ones. I pulled out my wand and started hexing Death Eaters. Voldemort was dead. But his minions were still willing to fight. I felt unstoppable. The anger and pain in me from Fred's death gave me power. Each hex I casted aimed perfectly. But with all of this, i was tearing up.

The war had ended. It should be the time of celebrating. But too many lives were taken. The Weasleys were mourning for Fred. Mrs. Weasley was crying a lot. George looked lost. I too started crying, I didn't care who saw me, I just couldn't handle it anymore. Mrs. Weasley hugged me tightly, knowing that this was hard for me too, since me being his girlfriend. But it was harder for me than she thought.

Two days went by and it was Fred's funeral and will reading. I tried to hold the tears because Fred wouldn't want crying on this day. He never enjoyed sad occasions. But I couldn't help it. I excused myself and went to the corner of the house, hidden. "...and to Ms. Granger, this book filled with memories and this letter goes to you." I hear the minister say. But I couldn't face it. I couldn't face going there and seeing him gone forever.

I felt a tap on my shoulder. I looked up and saw a mirrored image of Fred. George. A first I thought it was Fred but I remembered that he's gone now..I wiped the tears of my face and looked straight to George.

"Fred wanted to give you this." He said while handing me a leather bound book and a small envelope.

I noded and putted up a sad smile. I flipped the pages and saw that it was a scrapbook. It was filled with photos of me and my years in Hogwarts and my moments with Fred. I gave a sad smile and wondered on what would've happened if he's still here.

Next, I opened up the envelope with a small letter inside with Fred's handwriting on it...

_Dear Hermione,_

_If you're reading this It means that I'm dead already. Well if I'm not, I should be saying this to you face to face. I want you to know that I love you and you'll always be in my heart. You are my world. You made my life brighter than ever. This might sound a little bit __cliché_ _but I mean it. You make me complete. You will always be in my mind and in my heart. I will never forget you. Thank you, for everything._

_ Love, Fred._

I couldn't hold the tears anymore. What Fred had wrote was how I also felt for him. George was patting my back comforting me. He did notice that I was clutching on a diamond ring on a chain around my neck. And raised an eyebrow.

"He loves you 'Mione, don't blame yourself"

"I-I k-know.."I kept on crying. Cause I did blame myself. He protected me. He took my faith.

A few weeks had passed and I got a job in the ministry. I tried to not show my sadness and smile from time to time. But when someone looks at me clearly on the eye, they could see the pain and sorrow in them. I still stayed in The Burrow, even if it reminded me a lot about him. The Burrow still felt like home. The Weasleys had moved on with Fred's death but not that completely with Mrs. Weasley and George. I haven't moved on by an inch. I tried to keep on a smile and say that im fine, but they knew that I haven't moved on one bit. They knew that I still cry myself to sleep.

On Sunday afternoons it has been a new tradition with the Weasleys, including Harry and me, to have Sunday lunch and dinner together. Today Ron is in a very bad mood. Lavender, his girlfriend before the war, just broke up with him cause of some other guy (not much of a surprise).

Like always, i put on that fake smile. Whenever someone talks to me I smile like im fine as usual. But when im not being minded i keep a sad smile to myself. Thinking about Fred..but not too much for me to make me cry. Ron noticed this while we were eating dessert. And since him being Ron, who doesn't watch his mouth especially when he's in a bad mood, suddenly said "'Mione I know that you loved Fred very much and you're really sad and all. But I don't think that you should waste your life mourning on him. Face it, he's never gonna come back. MOVE ON. Even mum has moved on. I don't get that you're wasting your life with all the sadness! You WERE just his GIRLFRIEND. You could find some new guy and all. I just don't like seeing you waste your damn life!'' The room was quiet and everyone was staring at Ron is shock on what he just said.

I was so pissed and annoyed with Ron that I wanted to hex him.

"You think you can control me? That you can just say some words and im ok?" I said angrily to him.

"No, its that-" I cut him off before he finished.

"It's that what? You don't know how much it hurts. How much it hurts to loose someone you really love." I removed the chain on my neck and tossed it on the table. Everyone saw the diamond ring hanging on it.

"You and Fred?" Mrs. Weasley asked still staring at the ring. In shock like everyone else.

"Yes." On the inner part of the ring was engraved

**_H.G. & F.W. __ Forever & Always _**

I told them the story, which was so clear to me that it felt like it happened yesterday.

_~Flash Back~_

_It was all before the battle was started. Everyone was preparing for the battle in Hogwarts. I was going to go and check if anyone need any help before the Death Eaters come before someone held my I shoulder. I turned and smiled, I always enjoyed seeing him no matter what occasion._

"'_Mione can i talk to you for a sec?" Fred asked, half nervous._

_I nodded for him to continue. No one was around so it was fine._

"'_Mione Im actually afraid on what's gonna be the result after the battle, like anything could happen. I wanna tell you that I love you with all my heart. I know that this might be too fast and too soon for you. But I just wanna know that you are mine, forever and always-" An explosion had occurred outside. The battle is starting. "To cut this short and I know that we don't have much time left." He kneeled down and took my hand. Tears of joy were forming in my eyes. "Hermione Granger will you marry me?" "Yes! Yes! Yes!" I said. He slipped a beautiful diamond ring in my finger. We kissed passionately but short but as always, fireworks flew. Cause on the outside a battle is going on. "I'll meet you when this is all over, i promise." Fred said before he kissed me one last time. And we separated._

After I told them the story, the story about me being engaged to Mr. Fred Weasley, the story about me going to be Mrs. Fred Weasley. Tears were coming out. It was a happy memory but by the end it wasn't anymore...cause I lost him, lost him forever. Mrs. Weasley hugged me tightly and she let me cry on her. I heard Ron mumble sorry but I didn't care anymore. It was just too much. Thinking of those memories with him, gives me happiness. But in the same time pain. Cause I know that we won't have those moments again. Cause he'll never come back...

Like what he said about me being in his heart forever. Well so is he. Forever and Always.


End file.
